


矢量原点

by I__do__not__know



Series: 十班志异 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I__do__not__know/pseuds/I__do__not__know
Summary: 时间是一种矢量，无法逆转，只有一个方向。在当前时空的他收到了未来时空的他的电话，一切的一切都早已注定。其实就是一个现在的自己收到未来的自己的电话然后不小心爱上了自己的故事。感觉像是网恋，但只能语音，不能发表情和视频这是一个自攻自受的故事，作者疯狂热爱自攻自受这种设定，不科学之处请无视。本文又名：《我怎么那么自恋》《自恋是种病，得治》《我早就知道我会爱上你》





	矢量原点

**Author's Note:**

> 作者开新文了呢，这次是个自攻自受的故事，应该也不会太长，更新时间依旧不定，但保证不坑。喜欢的妹子们请点心心，欢迎留言和交朋友啊（本文姜年有客串）
> 
> 之前的《明年相爱》肯定会有番外的，等作者念完了高三就写。

“叮铃铃……”不知多久没有响起的座机电话铃打断了正在画素描的苏云谦。他略微惊讶的放下了手中的笔，接起了电话。座机没有来电显示，而这个座机的号码知道的人也不是很多，自从父母去世后，几乎没有人还会打这个座机电话了，苏云谦有点纳闷的接起了电话。

“喂？”

“是苏云谦吗？”一个男人的声音，不知为什么让苏云谦觉得有点熟悉。

“是我，请问你是谁？”

对面一阵沉默，让苏云谦怀疑是不是这个电话一直不用，出了什么故障。

“你……过得好吗？”

“我自然过得还好，请问你是谁？是不是打错了？”

刚说完，苏云谦就意识到了一点不对，对面的人既然能叫得出他的名字，想必是没有打错的。只是那人到底是谁？

“我是未来的你。”男人的声音多了一点叹息和释然。苏云谦莫名地觉得心里一揪。

“未来的我？现在的推销电话真是越来越神奇了，这种奇怪的设定都编的出来。”苏云谦故意这么说道，但在他内心深处，他似乎有那么点相信了男人那听起来就不靠谱的话。这是他的直觉，他的直觉向来很准。而仔细听去，这个男人的声音竟然和他惊人的相像，这应该就是他觉得这个声音耳熟的原因。

“推销可不会说这种话，你已经相信了不是吗？我是未来的你，也是最了解你的人。你向来很相信这种玄之又玄的事情。”男人的声音里带着微微的笑意，让苏云谦也莫名其妙的心情好了起来。

“你怎么证明你是未来的我？”苏云谦的直觉让他相信这个自称是“未来的他”的男人，但该问的还是要问的。

“你出生在2000年9月1号，身份证号码是□□□□，父母在十岁时去世，你的直觉很准，在他们离开家前一直抱着他们哭，让他们不要走，但他们没有听你的话，最后出了车祸。”男人有点微微的落寞，但仍旧继续说了下去，“你现在应该在读□□中学高三，最后……”男人的声音顿了顿，“你喜欢男人。”

苏云谦叹了口气，“你的证明还真是一针见血。不过我的性取向也不是什么很隐秘的事。”至少他现在的朋友们都是知道的。

“我当然知道说什么能让你相信。”

两边的人都陷入了一阵沉默。直到苏云谦开口打破了寂静。

“你是怎么打通我的电话的？这次挂了以后还打得通吗？”

“只要用这个座机播它原来的号码就行了，你应该也是打的通的。”

“能做出这种事，你也挺无聊的。”

“我为什么会这么做，你以后就知道了。”

“我不就是你吗？”

“是啊，但我比你多活了几年呢。”

“你看起来似乎很接受现在的情况，这么超现实的事情。”

“那又如何呢？存在即有理，既然你都遇到了这种事，就只能接受了。”

“好吧。但是说实话，我不是很想知道未来的事。提前知道了挺没意思的。”苏云谦很快就接受了发生在他身上的奇怪事件，继续拿起笔画他的例行作业，一边跟电话另一端的男人聊天。

“我当然不会告诉你你的未来。你要是得知了未来就不努力，大概未来都要被你改变了。”男人轻松的说着，似乎并不担心从前的苏云谦真的改变未来。

苏云谦有点想笑，“你怎么就那么相信我？说不定我听了你的怂恿，真的不好好学习，然后未来就改变了呢。”

“或许真的改变了也好吧……”男人轻声说，声音里带着淡淡的惆怅，但这惆怅也只是一瞬间，随后充满了笃定，“你不会这样的，我知道。”

苏云谦自然不会想着未来他大概过得不错，当下就不努力，虽然说作为一个继承了还不错的遗产，有房，还是不少房的人，他现在靠着房子的租金其实过得也不错。但人总是有梦想的，他虽然不缺钱，也要为了自己的梦想努力。不过这样的话，似乎这通来自未来的电话也没什么用了。“听起来你打这通电话也没什么用，我觉得你不会告诉我彩票的中奖号码，也不会给我剧透未来，要不我挂了？”

“别啊，你可以和我聊人生聊理想，谈谈你现在的生活什么的。我可是最了解你的人，有什么事都可以和我说。”

“你的语气听起来很像怪蜀黍。”苏云谦有点哭笑不得。

“我也就对你这样了。我发现现在的女孩子都很喜欢这种会撒娇，会哄人的男人，像我们这种不怎么会说话的人实在是不受欢迎。”男人悠悠的说。

“但你又不喜欢女孩子，你不是应该去追男人吗？”苏云谦揶揄道。

“男人也是这样，都喜欢天天被哄。我也不是没尝试过找个男朋友，但就像我们的初恋一样无疾而终了。他们总是说我好像活在自己的世界里，平常也很沉闷，然后就把我甩了。”男人有点小小的郁闷，“我觉得我对他们还不错的。”

“我现在也和初恋分手了啊。没事的。天涯何处无芳草，以后总能找到别的。”苏云谦安慰道，随即突然反应过来，“那岂不是说我也要一直单身到你那个年龄，你到底几岁了？”

“大学毕业工作了两三年吧，这个年龄单身也不算什么。就是有那么一点不甘心罢了。”男人无所谓的说。

苏云谦略有一点感触，“我的前男友也老说我总是活在自己的世界里，最后和我分了。我还是挺喜欢他的。”那是一段很美好的日子，也是一段很美好的感情，虽然现在他和那人分手了，但这段感情还是能让他慢慢回味。

“我们的第一任男友啊，他现在也找到了自己的爱人，宝贝的不得了。不过我记得他好像就是在高三这段时间找的，你应该也能遇到。”有着淡淡怀念的声音，但更多的是洒脱，“或许我们本来就是挺薄情的人，我和前几任分手的时候，其实也没什么伤心。”

苏云谦笑了，“或许如此吧。很晚了，我要挂电话了，你也早点睡。”

男人“嗯”了一声，又问，“那我明天再打过来？”

“如果还打的通的话。”苏云谦说，“晚安。希望明天我们还有再次聊天的机会。”

挂上了电话，苏云谦若有所思的看着电话机，那个男人如果是未来的自己，为何他的语气里总是带着一种小心翼翼的感觉？仿佛是生怕冒犯了自己。但作为同一个人，他会不了解自己在想什么？这种态度着实有点怪异。

 

第二天，苏云谦真的一整天都没有出门。他向补习班请了假，待在家里写文化课作业，还要画他的艺术作业。在真的请了假之后，他突然反应了过来。虽然自从父母双亡以后，他的监护人不怎么管他，但为了让自己不要那么无聊，他还是报了一个补习班，既然报了，就总要好好上，如果不是有什么重要的事，他一般是不会请假的，而这次，他竟然请了。不过请了就请了吧，反正留在家里做作业也是可以的。

然而，等意识到自己总是时不时的看两眼电话的时候，苏云谦有点儿无奈。其实他就是为了等另一个自己的电话才请的假吧。他为自己的想法感到有些好笑。说不定，这个电话今天就打不通了呢？尽管昨天只和那个自己说了几句话，但苏云谦还是挺喜欢那个他的，毕竟，谁不喜欢自己呢？

等到电话铃响起的时候，苏云谦接起了电话，可能带着一些连他自己也不知道的放松。听到男人的声音时，他露出了笑容，虽然那边的人也看不到，“看来这个电话的确是能打的通的。”

“至少这段时间应该能打得通。”男人说。

然后是一阵短暂的沉默。但苏云谦也并不觉得尴尬。知道对面的那个人就是未来的自己是一种很奇妙的感觉，你的一切他都知道，他经历过你曾经历的，了解你的每个想法，可能会让处在当下的人很没有安全感，但在苏云谦这是没有这种感觉的。他只是觉得，有那么一个人完全了解自己是一件很难得，又很美妙的事。

最后苏云谦打破了沉默，“你既然打来了电话，有什么事想和我说吗？”

“其实也没什么。不过你真的不想知道未来的事吗？”男人用一种诱惑的口气问。

说实在的，听到自己的声音带着这么一种循循善诱的口吻，其实还挺好笑的，但苏云谦还是很不给面子的拒绝了他，“当然不想了。你知道我最恨剧透这种事了。”

他知道，如果他真的回答说想知道，那个他可能的确会告诉他，甚至不管这会不会扰乱未来。他就是这么一个非常自我的人。但他也是的确不想知道未来。不管未来是不是早就注定好的，至少他活在当下，按照自己的心意做事，无论创造了一个什么样的未来，他至少不会后悔。但若是知道了未来，他又对这个未来感到不满，想以改变它为目标，那将他本来的置于何地？他的努力岂不是变成了一个笑话？

对面的男人显然也知道他这么坚定拒绝的理由，于是也没有坚持，“既然你不想知道那就算了。但我可以给你小小的剧透一点点，你将来混的应该也不是那么差。”

“是吗？那我就放心了。”苏云谦故意做出松了一口气的样子。

“你没有什么想说的吗？”男人问道。

“我能有什么想说的？我现在的一切你不是都经历过了吗？”

 “虽然我都经历过，但都那么多年了，我在高三日子差不多也忘了。你要是有什么想抱怨的，都可以和我说，顺便让我回忆一下当年那个年少青春的岁月。我可是最能理解你的人。你可要珍惜这个机会哦。”男人故意用轻佻的口吻说，仿佛是在说，“我是个好男人，你可要珍惜和我交往的机会哦。”

苏云谦对于突然蹦到他脑子里的这种想法啼笑皆非，随即也不去管了，“要是老听我抱怨，你不嫌烦吗？”

“我怎么会嫌烦，我和你可是世界上最亲近的人了。不管是血缘关系还是别的什么关系，都比不上一个人和自己来的亲近吧。而且你都高三了，总需要一个渠道缓解一下压力。我可以帮你。”

“其实我压力也不是很大吧。反正都是一个人，不管我变成什么样都没人管，更没人给我压力。这么多年我都习惯了。”苏云谦随意地说着。由于他的父母生前并没有亲人，在去世后，他的监护人是居委会的人。因为没有亲缘关系，他们一般也并不管着他，在他今年满18周岁后，就彻底不管了。或许会有人羡慕他的自由，其实他也更羡慕那些有父母的人。只是孤独久了就成为了一种习惯，习惯了也就成了自然。至少没有人管他，他也可以去追求自己的梦想。于是他成为了艺术生。无论多么孤独，至少还有他的画陪伴他。在初中和小学时，他一直都是一个孤僻的人。虽然上了高中后他反而有了朋友，但朋友也只能慰藉一时的孤独，而他一回到家，看到空荡荡的屋子，那种孤独感总是如影随形。

“我也习惯了。但一个人生活的久了，你有时候也是会感到孤单的吧？即使是你的朋友也无法了解你的全部。”

“的确。你应该也是这样吧。”苏云谦表示赞同。

“是啊。”男人并没有否认，“说不定就是因为这个原因，上天才在冥冥中让我打通了你的电话，让我们也能体验一下有人陪伴的感觉。”

“那你听我说的时候，不要太嫌烦。还有你要是有什么事的话，在不涉及剧透的基础上，也可以和我说，不管是抱怨还是别的什么。”苏云谦也礼尚往来。

“我的烦恼等你工作的时候就明白了。那时我很怀念当年在学校里的日子。”

“我觉得我现在的日子也过的不错。在学校里其实挺开心的。”苏云谦真心诚意的说。

“嗯。我也觉得那段时间是我最开心的一段日子了。”男人的声音里带着怀念和想到过去的淡淡喜悦。

于是接下来，苏云谦开始慢慢的讲他这个星期在学校里发生的事，男人配合地听着，偶尔也会谈起他在工作时遇到了烦心事和搞笑的段子。直到快到了吃晚饭的时间，他才意犹未尽，“我要吃晚饭了。”

“吃完晚饭就要回学校了吧。”男人自然知道苏云谦在周日的作息时间。

“是啊。我们下星期再见吧。抱歉了，难得找到一个人能和我聊天，我不小心有点话痨。”苏云谦心情很好的说着，要是他像个话痨一样喋喋不休的场景被他的朋友们看到，恐怕会大跌眼镜。

“那就下个星期再见吧。”

 

“苏云谦，季安然，起床了！”顾鸿尽职尽责的扮演着保姆的角色，负责叫他的两位舍友起床，在寝室里最先起床的人总是要负责喊其他人起床。

苏云谦懒懒的应了一声，慢吞吞的起身穿好衣服下床。等刷牙洗漱完毕后，他坐在他的桌前，开始往脸上，手上，脖子上擦各种各样的东西。一旁已经很熟悉他的这套流程的季安然颇为无奈的在旁边等他。虽然他已经尽量的放慢了洗漱的速度，但鉴于苏云谦要擦那么多的东西，他的速度再慢还是比苏云谦擦东西的速度要快的。

等苏云谦擦完东西，拎起书包打算走人了。季安然例行抱怨着“你一个男的怎么天天擦那么多东西？”一边和他一起出门。同寝的顾鸿作为一个认真学习，起的最早的学生已经出门儿了。他实在拒绝等苏云谦擦完这一堆东西再出门儿。

“我要保持我的对外形象完美无缺。”苏云谦也是例行回答。

“你是保持你照镜子的形象完美无缺吧。别人谁会管你的形象怎么样啊？”

“行行行。我是为了保持形象给自己看行了吧？我又不是涂化妆品，就是点护肤的东西而已。多正常。”

“我看将来哪个男人忍得了你这副德性。”季安然用这句话结束了他们的例行斗嘴，走向了教学楼，开始他们一天的学习生活。

这里不得不提一句苏云谦所在的班级——高三十班。这是由于魔都扭曲的三加三高考设定而形成的奇怪班级。年级前十名的优等生和永远年级倒数五十名的差生汇聚一堂，大家的共同点就是都在六门选课中选了历史，再加上学校强制必选的生物地理。而在一个还算不错的市重点学校，不在化学或物理中挑选一门是很不常见的，于是整个年级就这么一个历史班。当然这个班的男生并不是很多。而且虽然大家的成绩可能相差很大，但班里的总体氛围其实相当不错。

等高三的忙碌一天结束。苏云谦洗完澡，回到寝室，又开始往脸上涂保湿霜。同寝的两个室友已经习惯了他的这种不知道该让人如何评价的习惯，用季安然的话说就是，“虽然是个gay，但你也活得太精致了吧。”，苏云谦总是理直气壮的反驳回去，“我的脸是给我自己看的，又不是给别人看的，当然要好好保养。”一旁的顾鸿总是忍无可忍的喊，“你们别秀恩爱了！”“我们是在吵架。”“所有不以分手为目的的吵架都是秀恩爱！尤其是你们！”

诸如此类的对话在这个寝室里不知道发生了多少次。作为一个直男（至少他自己认为自己是个直男），顾鸿对于他和一对情侣住在一个寝室总是感到很无奈。但是，在高三开学时，得知这对情侣分手了，才让他更为惊讶。他本以为他们会一直在一起的。对此，苏云谦和季安然倒是特别淡定，完全没有分手后痴男怨男的表现，对外 给出的理由是，“我们还是更适合当朋友，不适合当男朋友。”顾鸿再问起原因的时候，季安然给出了套路回答，“感觉不对。”于是还是不相信他们就那么莫名其妙的分手的顾鸿每天都做好了他们复合的准备，然而高三都过去快半个学期了，他们仍没有复合的打算，相处起来还就是单纯的朋友加兄弟。于是顾鸿真的相信了他们就那么分手了。

对于苏云谦而言，其实他还是挺喜欢季安然的。所以，当季安然在高二的暑假向他提出分手的时候，他颇为惊讶，他本以为他们相处的还算不错。季安然却说，“你总是沉浸在自己的世界中，我感觉不到你的心在我身上。虽然这么说有点不现实，但我想要的是另一个人能把整颗心都给我，而你的心总是属于你自己。”

“我觉得我挺喜欢你。”苏云谦有点失落。

“现在你的反应就体现出了你并不是那么的喜欢我。否则，你现在应该伤心欲绝才对。”季安然笑了起来，“分手以后你不会自寻短见吧？”

“当然不会。”

“那我就能放心和你分手了。”

“看起来你也不是很喜欢我。提分手也那么淡定。”

“所以我们扯平了。我对你实在是没有当情人的感觉，还是当朋友吧。”

“你可真绝情，好歹我们两个也谈了一个半学期的恋爱，你竟然说对我没感觉。”苏云谦故作委屈的说。

“我就是那么绝情，你现在才知道吗？”两人相视，同时笑了起来。于是就这么分手了。

在得知了他们分手后，作为除了顾鸿外唯一知道两人性向和关系的姜年长吁短叹了一番，作为一个暗恋而不得的人，即使看到曾经的情侣分了手，也还是让他为自己连表白都不敢的感情黯然神伤了一把。苏云谦和季安然一左一右的搂着他，安慰的拍他的肩，虽然都不明白姜年为什么死活不愿意表白，也不愿意说他暗恋的人是谁，但朋友嘛，总是在朋友伤心的时候负责安慰的。

分手了以后日子还是那么过。虽然作为一对已分手的前情人，苏云谦和季安然生活在同一屋檐下也并不觉得尴尬。约定了分手以后还是朋友，他们并不是很看不开的痴男怨男。顾鸿和姜年对他们没什么改变的相处模式颇为惊讶，还打趣着说羡慕两人能互相找到一点都不作的前男友。季安然毫不犹豫的说他才不想要那么自恋的男朋友，苏云谦有点无奈，但实在也不能说什么了。

一个星期过去了，回到家的两天里苏云谦依旧和未来的他相谈甚欢。那个较为成熟的男人也和他谈起了工作上遇到的朋友和某些极品，小心的不提起自己的职业。在男人说的时候，苏云谦微笑着倾听对方偶尔的抱怨，时不时的附和两声。男人的感受也是他的感受。看起来即使过了一些年他的性格和某些原则也没有什么变化。在这样仿佛知己的对话中，苏云谦的心情放松了不少。于是他在回到学校后，每次想起另一个他，都会扬起淡淡的笑意。

 

* * *

一个星期一如往常的过去。等星期五回到家，又是和上个礼拜一样的时间，电话准时响起。苏云谦接起了电话，但这次谈论的话题似乎有了那么点不一样。

“我觉得最近好像有人在追我。”电话另一端的男人听起来有点不确定。

苏云谦心里一动，也分不清这种感觉是为对方可能找到另一半感到欣喜还是别的什么（或许还有莫名的嫉妒？）“恭喜了。”

“只是有可能而已。我中午吃好饭回到办公室后，发现桌子上有一封情书。”

“这年代还有人送情书？真是浪漫。”苏云谦揶揄道。

“上面没标收信人名字，还我怀疑可能是有人送错了。”男人非常淡然，“自从我大学毕业，就没有再找过男朋友了。偶尔对我有意思的都是女性。性别不对。”

苏云谦笑了起来，“送情书竟然不写收信人？也太草率了吧。这张情书是女性送的还是男性送的？”

“我也说不好。字写得不错，还喷了点香水。但也不一定就是女人送的。我们虽然喜欢涂护肤品，但并不喜欢用香水。我也不知道这香水是男士或女士型的。”苏云谦可以想见对面的男人大概是耸了耸肩，一脸无奈的样子。

“如果是个男人，你说不定能找到自己的春天呢。”

“那可不一定，我都做好孤独终老的准备了，突然来了这么个春天让我有点不敢相信。”

“不要那么悲观。我应该还算是个不错的男人吧，怎么就没人要了？”苏云谦笑着反驳。

“总觉得我和其他人相处时的感觉不对。”男人颇为无奈，“或许就像季安然说的，我总是沉浸在自己的世界里，不能把全部的心放在一个人身上，大概是报应，我也找不到真心对我的人。”

“人的本性是很难改变的。我就是这样的人，想改都改不了。”苏云谦也知道自己肯定是有毛病的，但这种待人看似温和，实则冷淡的性格也让他无能为力。自他父母去世后，他一直都独来独往惯了，身边没有朋友。也就是到了高中，在高二再次分班后，他遇到了婆婆妈妈但心地很好的室友（顾鸿），看着就不直还暗恋不得的学霸（姜年），真正温柔贤惠的好男人（季安然），或许是因为大家的性向都弯弯绕绕（此处顾鸿已被忽略，除了他以外的另外三人都认为他是弯的），于是就成为了真正的朋友。

“所以如果找不到合适的人，就只好自己过日子了。我还有右手呢。”男人小小的幽默了一下。

“是啊……我们之前不是在讨论你的情书吗，怎么突然扯到孤独终老上去了？你这个桃花朵朵开的人没资格说这种话吧。”苏云谦突然想起了他们之前谈论的话题，于是又把重点扯了回来。

“也就是一封情书而已，代表不了什么。如果他有后续动作的话，我再和你说。”

“好啊。”

又随便的闲扯了一堆话后，苏云谦挂上了电话，每次他和男人都仿佛有说不完的话，他也很喜欢这种没说出口对方就知道你要说什么的感觉。然而他的心里不知道为什么有点小小的不爽。他认真的思考了一下他为什么会有不爽这种情绪，然后觉得大概是另一个他会在未来有男朋友这种可能性让他感到某些挫败——毕竟现在的他还是一个孤家寡人。不过话说回来，未来的他也是他，本质上都是同一个人，如果他有了男朋友，也意味着现在的他会在未来的某个时间也有男朋友，按道理来说他实在不该有这种类似于嫉妒的情绪，嫉妒未来的自己是一件很不合逻辑的事。或许这种感觉也不像嫉妒，苏云谦有点迷惑。

之后的两天里男人没再提起他的桃花运，苏云谦也没提起，甚至不是很想用这件事打趣他，他并不是很明白自己的心理，但快要艺考了，这点小事就先放着吧。

* * *

 

然而，回到学校后，他发现这种事不是自己以为的那么简单。在一旁的季安然撞了撞他后，他才发现自己又在数学课上走神了。讲台前方的数学老师正在瞪他，他连忙回神，继续专注于课堂。幸好这时下课铃打响，从数学老师会拿他讲段子或者对他痛心疾首的命运中解救了他。

下课后，他的小伙伴都围在他身边，季安然有点担心的问他是不是发生什么事了，这已经不是他这个星期第一次在上课时认真的走神了。平时苏云谦虽然是一个艺术生，但却是班里的几个艺术生中最认真的，他平时从不会不听课，写文化作业也很认真，偶尔走神是作为学生的正常情况，但这种走神走的那么频繁的情况还是很少的。一旁的姜年幽幽的说他怕不是暗恋了什么人。苏云谦不客气的说以他的条件什么人追不到，还需要去暗恋？

“那亲爱的安然还是离你而去了，你的魅力看起来也不那么有效啊。”姜年一如既往的拿这件事反击。

“至少我也追到他了，只是后来分手了而已。总比你连追都不敢追要好多了。”苏云谦理直气壮的说。

作为当事人的季安然有点无奈，虽然他不介意他和苏云谦分手这件事，但也不想被扯进他们的互怼，于是把话题扯了回来，“别管你的魅力有多大了，你最近真的没什么事吗？”

苏云谦耸了耸肩，“没什么，我只是交了个笔友。”

“是笔友，不是网友？你怎么交到的？这年头还有人写信？”顾鸿有点不信，“那人真的不是骗子吗？”

“不是写信，我们只是用电话交流。”苏云谦顿了顿，继续说道，“他不是骗子。”

“你在表面上从来看不出骗子是骗子。”顾鸿有点不以为然，但还是说，“但是你交了个笔友和你上课走神有什么关系？”

“我最近可能有点不大正常。”苏云谦认真的说。

季安然毫不犹豫的吐槽，“你这个自恋狂什么时候正常过？”

“好啦好啦。”姜年劝着，“我们在讨论的不是苏云谦为什么最近频频走神吗，别跑题啊。”

苏云谦一副不甚在意的样子，“没事，等我回去调整一下就好了。”但他的心里却是清楚怎么回事的，然而，就算知道，他也无能为力，毕竟他本就无法干涉另一个他的事。

其他人看他一副不想多说的样子，也就不问了。只是季安然拍了拍他的肩，“你自己注意就好。”


End file.
